Who to Love: 1D
by 1Dismylife1060
Summary: 1D fanfic


It was a Sunday afternoon when I met One Direction. My best friend Carlin and I were moving to my favorite city ever, London. I cant believe we had gotten our parents to agree to it. I was eighteen and she was twenty, but our parents still seemed to see us as four and six year olds. It was five o'clock in the morning and Carli had tugged me out of bed with no coffee. I was in desperate need of a caffeine fix, and we had almost an hour, thanks to Carli's insistence we arrive two hour before our flight left, so I decided to go get a coffee. When I arrived at the promise land a.k.a. Starbucks, I got in the huge line and awaited my turn for coffee-goodness. There was a tall man standing in front of me, probably five ten and had on a black hoodie pulled up over his head.

I decided to try and be sociable I tapped him on the shoulder 'Hi" I said a little nervously. I didn't like being around new people.

"Hey" he said after he turned around. He had brown hair that was shorter and straight with some curly flicks. It reminded me of Liam Payne's hair from One Direction. He was wearing aviators which I found a little odd, it being six o'clock in the morning and all.

"So, whats with the shades?" I ask, trying to not sound really catty, even though it was usually too early to be nice. "Trying to avoid the paps?" I asked jokingly. However, the boy didn't seem to take it as a joke.

His eyebrows went up and his hand shot out to grab mine. He quickly started to pull me away from the crowd. I tried to pull away, but instead of letting me go, he just turned around and says, "How did you know?"

"What" I asked, confused, and still continuing my futile attempts to break free. He pulled me into an empty corner of the airport.

"Don't scream." he said and quickly pulled off his shades and hood.

My eyes went wide and for a few moments I stopped breathing. Standing in front of me was THE Liam Payne, of One Direction. I just stood there, mouth agape, looking like a complete loser. As soon as I realized that, I snapped my mouth shut and gathered my thoughts. I replied "I didn't know that you were Liam Payne, I was making a joke. Then you went and over reacted. I thought you were going to kidnap me!" the situation was so awkward I couldn't help but laugh.

Liam's eyebrows drew together in confusion "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, its just this whole scenario is a little ridiculous" I said, laughing. "Who'd have thought on the day I moved to a completely new country that I would meet a member of one of the most famous boy bands... like ever."

He chuckled at my disbelief. "I guess that does seem a little unlikely." he said in a voice that could melt butter. "I'm sorry for freaking out before" he reached behind to rub the back of his neck "It's just, if someone found out we were here, it would be a disaster. I love our fans, but they can be a little..."

"Psycho?" I asked finishing his sentence he nodded his head and I saw a small smile forming on his lips.

"Precisely" he gave me a small smile, and then he surprised me even more with what he said next, "Would you like to meet the rest of the boys?" he asked sweetly, like it was no big deal. He was asking me to meet the most amazing band in the history of well forever. Except for maybe the Beatles. I don't think anyone could ever top the Beatles.

"I should really get back to my friend, but thank-you for the offer" I said reluctantly, Being one of their biggest fans, but Carli would be getting worried. Liam's face fell a little, so I added "Would you like to walk with me, to go back to my friend?" Liam smiled, nodded. I told him my name was Ily and smacked him when he asked if it was really a name. I told him it was a acronym for 'I love you'. He nodded yeah right and put his shades back on. "Don't take this the wrong way but you stick out more with the glasses on than off." I plucked the sunglasses off of his face and threw them on the top of my head. He made a grab for them, but I dodged. We took off through the airport, making quite a show, but no one seemed to recognize Liam. The airport seemed to be filled with men in suits on laptops or cell phones. Not crazed fans, thankfully, as we were making quite a fuss by ourselves.

We had reached Carli, and when she saw me, she stood up with her you-are-in-so-much-trouble-right-now face on. Then when her gaze shifted to Liam, who had been reclaiming his ray bans, her mouth fell open, and she stuttered out, "How... what... he... you"

I gave Liam a small smile at Carli's reaction. "I take it your a fan?" Liam asked with a small smile. All she could do was nod. "Well, I tried to convince your friend here that she should come meet the rest of the boys, but she declined my offer. Perhaps you would like to come. "

She nodded and grabbed my arm. I gathered up our suitcases and followed Liam. When I glanced at the clock, it was six twenty. We had an hour and forty minutes with the worlds hottest boy band.

We walked into the airport lounge, usually open to all members, but today it was closed off to anyone that wasn't a member of the famous boy band One Direction. When we got there, their security guard, Paul, tried to keep us out. Liam threw his arms around us and Paul let us through. There no more than twenty feet in front of me was Louis Tomlinson. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt and looked more beautiful in person than the hundreds of pictures I had seen of him. My friends said me was the ugliest of all the members, but I had a very different opinion. I mean, sure I can see how Liam would be attractive and all, but I was more attracted to a man would could make me laugh than one who I couldn't help but stare at his face for hours on end. Liam took his arms away and said, "This is Carli " he said gesturing to my best friend. "And this, is Ily" he smiled and gave me a little push forward. All of the boy stood up and walked over. Well all of them except Louis. Louis stood up and ran towards us. I felt him crush me in a giant hug. He picked me up and spun me around, and when he put me down and said "Hi, I'm Louis."

I was sure I was blushing and I let out a small, "hi". I was so starstruck, because he was always my favorite.

From behind I heard an Irish and American accent mix, and I knew it was Carli and Niall talking. Niall had always been her favorite member of One Direction. I turned to see her and Niall swapping phones and tapping their numbers into. I turned back to Louis who was completely enthralled in his speech about how carrots make women more appealing. He glance behind me to see the clock. "Your plane boards in a half hour. I guess you should go check in." he said with a sad expression. "Can I have your number?" he asked, holding out his phone. I nod and quickly type my digits into the iphone.


End file.
